


Конец Ордена

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: IXИ точно, сделав несколько шагов,Я обернулся, чтобы след найти,Пройденного надёжного пути.Но сзади было пусто. До краёвОдин степной сереющий покров.Вперёд. Мне больше некуда идти.
Series: Деираэн До’агар [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397





	Конец Ордена

Они снова шли по пустыне, как тогда, в самом начале знакомства. Сколько миль было пройдено за всё это время? Через пустыню и поселения, с целью что-то найти или просто переместиться из точки А в точку В, из одного захудалого городишки в другой...  
Воздух пах раскалённым металлом. Поднимался ветер. "Скоро нас накроет песчаной бурей", - подумалось Тордену. Он не хотел признаваться себе в том, что раньше этой мысли его накрыло чувством déjà vu. Непонятным и неприятным, как будто он уже видел всё это, но со стороны, и теперь ждал что вот-вот произойдёт что-то плохое, что-то, что разделит их путь на "до" и "после".  
Роланд шёл впереди, нервно оглядываясь. Иногда он останавливался, принюхиваясь к ветру как ищейка. Иж - ездовой козёл, которого сегодня не удостоили всадником, - ощутимо нервничал, чего сложно было ожидать от создания Бездны.  
Паладин остановился, очередной раз с интересом втянув в себя воздух:  
\- Вы чувствуете?  
\- Что? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Сэм.  
\- Перемены. Что-то надвигается.  
\- Надвигается буря. - Донни пришлось почти кричать, такой поднялся ветер.  
\- Вы не понимаете. Не чувствуете. - у Роланда почти опустились руки, голос дрогнул, но остался различимым в окружающем шуме, - Я надеялся, но нет... Простите, друзья, если я всё ещё могу вас так называть, дальше я должен идти один. Раз уж наша маленькая компания не сложилась настолько, чтоб обрести общую душу как общую цель. Иначе вы бы ощутили.  
\- Нам надо переждать бурю, иначе нас снесёт!

III  
Он говорил - я должен повернуть  
На ту дорогу, что как всем известно,  
Откроет к Тёмной Башне трудный путь...  
Я понял поневоле - это суть.  
О гордости забыть и цепь замкнуть...  
Конец - и прах, и нет надеждам места.

IV  
Я странствовал по тропам всей земли,  
И в призрак обратился отсвет цели,  
Искал - и годы под ноги легли...  
Успеха нет, преграды столь же злы,  
И осознанье горче чем полынь,  
И майским сном желанья отлетели.

\- Я ухожу сейчас. Прощайте. - Роланд отсалютировал им мечом. Развернулся, сделал пару шагов, Иж шагал за ним, пока паладин его не заметил. Тогда он пробормотал формулу изгнания, или освобождения? Козёл вскинулся и пропал - вернулся на родной план. И Роланд пошёл навстречу ветру. Теперь уже точно один.  
\- Сэм! Нужно ставить купол! Ты продержишься минуту?  
\- Можешь не орать, - раздалось в голове, - мы уже давно общаемся мысленно, мог бы попробовать обратиться ко мне без слов. Думаю, я бы услышал. Мы что же его так отпустим? Он ушёл прямо в бурю, он погибнет!  
\- А если пойдём за ним, погибнем и мы. Ставь купол. Я постараюсь прикрыть от ветра.  
Уже под защитой Леомундовой хижины с непрозрачными стенками - Сэм не имел желания созерцать буйство стихии, варлок снова вернулся к внезапному поступку паладина:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что произошло? Почему он вот так просто оставил нас и ушёл?  
\- Поиск. Ему показалось, что он близок к цели своего поиска. К цели всей своей жизни.  
\- Поиск?  
\- Роланд паладин ордена Великой Воды. Они ищут мистическую, или мифическую Башню. Башня должна наполнить жизни смыслом, напоить страждущих, утешить, сделать благо воды доступным повсеместно... Но для этого её нужно найти.  
\- И он нашёл?  
\- По крайней мере выглядел он так, будто взял след. А что с ним стало или станет дальше - мы уже не узнаем.  
\- Но он так просто взял и оставил нас. А если бы мы погибли?  
\- Это не важно. Ничего не важно кроме Башни, когда он почувствовал её, мне кажется, что таки почувствовал. Если бы для успеха поиска нужно было пожертвовать нами - он бы это сделал. Ведь мы не были избраны, чтоб найти башню вместе с ним...  
\- Но это как-то... Неправильно, что ли, не по совести.  
\- Хм... Совесть. У кого она сейчас есть?  
\- Ну я бы так с вами не поступил. И ты, думаю тоже...  
\- Мне бы твою веру в лучшее, в доброе, так как ты веришь, что оно во мне есть. - Вздохнул Торден, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Сэм сейчас казался ему каким-то очень юным, наивным и почти застенчивым, высказывая свои суждения. Истинным было одно: Роланд ушёл от них, оставил, и Торден был уверен в том, что навсегда.

VII  
Я - странник. Я страдал. Я видел зло,  
Пророчества оставшиеся ложью.  
О, мой Отряд! Вас столько полегло!  
Смерть - с каждым шагом, гибель - за углом,  
Умолкли клтятвы как весенний гром...  
Дорога к Тёмной Башне - бездорожье.

Роланд вошёл в бурю. Один. Вокруг крутило, выло и ревело, разрывая пространство, перемалывая всё, что оказывалось на пути. Но идти ему ничего не мешало. Его вела вера, озарение и Поиск. Никогда раньше он не испытывал таких ощущений. Как будто огромный золотой крюк чистой энергии, блаженной силы подцепил саму его сущность где-то в районе пупка и теперь тянул, влёк за собой вперёд, через неистовствующую стихию, но абсолютно и бесповоротно в Правильном направлении. И Роланд шёл. Проникаясь величием этой силы, просачиваясь нею насквозь, купаясь в ней. Паладин шёл через бурю, а буря ревела вокруг. Приветствуя? Ободряя? Отговаривая?  
Он перестал ощущать время, усталость, голод и жажду, он не знал как долго он идёт и как далеко продвинулся по своему пути. Он перестал ощущать себя, когда непогода отступила и солнце вперилось ему прямо в глаза. Роланд остановился. Вокруг была пустыня: спокойная и безмолвная, но всё же какая-то не такая. Он напился из фляги и огляделся по сторонам пытаясь понять в чём неправильность этого места. Солнце было в зените, по барханам не гуляло ни ветерка, но тень под его ногами, его тень, маленькая, съёжившаяся вдруг припустила от него против света. Не успев подумать что за чертовщина здесь происходит, он инстинктивно подался за тенью, будто не желая её терять.  
В погоне прошло несколько минут? часов? дней? Время то ли сплющилось то ли неимоверно растянулось, а солнце так и вовсе не двигалось по небосклону. Двигался только Роланд. Одинокая фигурка в латах среди бескрайней пустыни.  
Пока паладин силился догнать тень, его настиг голос, маскировавшийся под внутренний, но полуэльф точно знал, что его внутренний голос не стал бы поднимать подобных тем.  
\- А если ты в погоне за миражом? Всего этого нет и ты оставил друзей ради... ради ничего?  
\- То я сейчас валяюсь в бреду, Донни читает исцеляющие молитвы, а Сэм меняет повязки на моих ранах.  
\- А если ты оставил их на погибель?  
\- Они выкарабкаются.  
\- А если нет? Если они уже мертвы? Или умирают прямо сейчас? Может тебе стоит вернуться?  
\- Поздно.  
\- Какой настырный. Ты оставли друзей в опасности, ушёл вникуда, не дал никаких объяснений. А ведь они - всё, что у тебя было...  
\- У меня есть Поиск. Это важнее. А они... Они поймут. Или простят.  
\- Нет ничего важнее связи с миром!  
\- Нет ничего важнее Башни!  
\- Да будет так! 

XV  
И взор тогда я к сердцу обратил.  
Как перед битвой ищущий вина,  
Сознанье я освободил от сна -  
Былых времён глоток придаст мне сил,  
Один глоток, вот всё, что я просил -  
Чтоб разошлась видений пелена.

Вспышка будто молния пронзила абсолютно прозрачное голубое небо. Вспышка не света - ясности. И на горизонте Роланд увидел её - Башню.  
Она была будто выточена из белого мрамора, но живого, дышащего. Она стояла на земле в своей незыблемости и парила над пустыней, над облаками, которых не было, над всем сущим, она текла будто состояла из воды или из переливчастого перламутрового молока, она полыхала как зарево, как мираж - обман воспалённого мозга. Она была. Она манила. Она звала его - Роланда Матиаса Бьорна, обращаясь к нему полным родовым именем.  
Он сделал ещё несколько шагов, и пошатнулся будто упёршись в невидимую стену. Пройди он дальше - и будет точно знать, существует Башня, или же её нет. Но сейчас он не мог на это решиться. Он ВИДЕЛ Башню, он хотел верить своим глазам, он верил. Не в силах больше стоять, благоговейно опустился на колени и продолжал смотреть. Меч и щит легли на песок, вскоре к ним присоединился и шлем. Его походная фляга опустела. Но это было неважно, он достал другую, которую хранил в неприкосновенности. В которой была вода набранная из источника в тот день, когда его благословили на Поиск, вода, которую он сам освятил.  
Не позволяя себе неверия - святая вода не могла стухнуть даже за те годы, что он носил её с собой - он прочитал благословение, напился святой воды, совершил благодарственное возлияние, оросив водой песок вокруг себя...  
Взгляд его всё ещё был прикован к Башне, как будто она могла исчезнуть как только он перестанет смотреть, губы всё ещё повторяли слова молитв, всех, что он знал когда-либо, не только тех, что помнил и возносил регулярно, когда деликатное покашливание вывело его из экстатического религиозного исступления.  
\- Как трогательно. Как искренне. Я не припоминаю за тобой такого рвения ранее, паладин. Возносишь хвалу мне? Или Башне?  
\- Зебоим?! - поражённо выдохнул он и подобрался в более подобающую позу. Не каждый день удостаиваешься чести видеть Богиню. Он вообще не смел надеяться, не знал как вести себя, но по крайней мере собирался оказать ей почести достойные королевы.  
Образ Богини, возникший между ним и Башней убедил Роланда, что это всё - реально. Дух его перестал метаться, а мысли потекли в обычном для них направлении.  
\- Я нашёл, нашёл Башню! - плясало в голове - сделал то, ради чего существует Орден. Теперь, Орден возвысится, мы изменим мир, мы приведём его к счастью и процветанию...  
Аватара Зебоим на миг размылась, будто подёрнутая дымкой, рядом появилась вторая фигура, неуловимо, по-родственному на неё похожая. Теперь паладин созерцал Бурерождённую пару.  
\- Раздели со мной момент, Талос. Этот фанатик дошёл сюда. Орден Великой воды был прекрасным проектом, моим детищем, а он создал риск мне всё испортить, - она капризно поджала губы, - да, для этих паладинов я - Зебоим. Будем знакомы.  
Талос расхохотался, от звуков его смеха вокруг поднялось несколько песчаных смерчей. Небольших и даже немного весёлых.  
\- Как Зебоим тебе поклонялись моряки, но здесь, на этом сухом как лист континенте, в песках, как ты завоевала их? Да настолько, чтоб заиметь в своё распоряжение орден верблюжьих паладинов!  
\- Мне нужно было влияние, я просто нашла ещё способ его получить.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать теперь?  
\- Не знаю... Башня найдена, орден достиг цели своего существования. Теперь по закону энергий он пожрёт сам себя, развалится, развратится от бездействия и собственного величия... Жаль, что цель оказалась конечной. В следующий раз буду ставить более недостижимые задачи.  
\- А ведь пока ты здесь развлекалась, я тоже не сидел сложа руки.  
\- Удиви меня.  
\- Я кое-что узнал. Не только паладин нашёл башню. Не только рыцарь стремится к башне, Башня тоже ищет своего рыцаря.  
\- Ты думаешь, он сможет?  
\- Нам всё равно нужен узник. Теперь уже от нас ничего не зависит, Башня его либо примет, либо нет. 

Роланд не вникал, о чём разговаривали боги. Знал своё место и держался его. Как за последний островок реальности, в которой он совершил невозможное.  
Брат и сестра, закончив разговор приблизились.  
\- Встань с колен, рыцарь, ты высказал достаточно почтения. - С усмешкой произнесла Зебоим, или Умберли, если называть её изначальным именем.  
Роланд повиновался, поднявшись и поклонился ещё раз. Не смог себя остановить. Хотелось рыдать от благоговения.  
\- Твой Поиск оканчивается здесь. Ты выполнил мою волю и свою цель. Башня перед тобой. Желаешь войти?  
\- Это всё, о чём я мечтал, госпожа. - Паладин снова кланялся.  
Когда он разогнулся, Бурерождённых уже не было. Остались только Башня и он. Наедине. 

XXXI  
А в центре - Башня... Тёмный силуэт,  
Слепые окна, грязный камень, прах...  
И мир весь держит на своих плечах,  
В ней всё, что было, будет - сонмы лет,  
День завтрашний, погасший ночью свет.  
И тут я понял, что такое страх.

Разделявшие их несколько сотен футов дались ему труднее, чем весь предыдущий путь. "Поиск наиболее труден когда он завершён" - подумал Роланд записать в свою книгу, если он когда-нибудь оную напишет.  
Он вспомнил тексты многажды прочитанные вслух и наизусть, когда он не был ещё посвящённым, когда только готовился принять Благословение, встать на Путь, начать Поиск, превознестись духом. Именно этому служили все те тексты: они описывали Башню, возвеличивали её как цель, взращали веру, укрепляли решимость. Никто не сомневался в том, что эти тексты были правильными, но главным образом они были пламенными. Они были правильны для того возраста и того состояния, в котором их полагалось изучать. Разжигали жажду и укрепляли дух. Сейчас они снова помогли Роланду. 

V  
Так часто мёртвым кажется больной,  
Но жив ещё. Прощанием глухим  
Возникнув, смолкнет плач друзей над ним.  
И слышит он - живые меж собой  
Твердят: "скончался" - "свежестью ночной  
Пойди вздохни" - "удар непоправим".

VI  
Затем, найдётся ль место, говорят,  
Среди могил семейных, как пышней  
Похоронить, в какой из ближних дней.  
Обсудят банты, шарфы, весь обряд.  
А тот всё слышит и ему назад  
Вернуться страшно в круг таких друзей. 

Песок закончился внезапно ровной каменной площадкой, не мощёной, а как будто естественной. Идеальный полукруг камня исчерченный защитными рунами пропустил тем не менее гостя. Здесь не было ни ветерка, ни жара пустыни - похоже, руны служили именно этому, тем более, что не скрывались. А ещё здесь была дверь. Обычная массивная дерь из морёного дерева, оббитая металлом. Замков на ней не было, как и намёка на замочную скважину. Над бронзовой ручкой висела бронзовая же колотушка: кольцо с молотком в виде головы Медузы. Роланд не понял, откуда он знает эту женщину.  
Его триумф как-то поугас во время преодоления последних сотен футов. Теперь паладин испытывал нерешительность и ... страх? Он не хотел признаваться себе в этом позорном чувстве. Рыцарь без страха и упрёка, как же.  
Нужно было как-то заявить о себе, и Роланд постучал. Три удара, коротких, размеренных, средней силы, без вякого тайного смысла, просто "я пришёл".  
\- Ну так входи, раз пришёл. - Раздался уже знакомый голос, имитировавший его внутренний. И дверь приотворилась.  
Он вошёл. Башня встретила его туманом. Густые клубы тёплого белого тумана двигались на уровне его колен, но попробуй паладин вытянуть руку, вряд ли удалось бы разглядеть ладонь. А ещё туман искрился. Не визуально, но на уровне ощущений: спокойствием и удовлетворением от достижения цели.  
Пространство вокруг не поддавалось осознанию. Роланд так и не понял, увидел он лестницу, ощутил под ногами, или она сама легла и прильнула к нему.  
Лестница заворачивалась мягкой спиралью, но не вдоль стены. Это измерение вообще не было в ладах со стенами. Паладин шёл вверх, вверх и против движения солнца. Пола, потолка, этажей - ничего не встречалось на его пути, как будто никогда не существовало. Зато снова объявился внутренний голос. Тот. Не его.  
\- Нет, это не твоя дверь. Ещё не твоя. Всё ещё не она.  
\- Но я вообще не вижу дверей, даже тех, через которые вошёл. - Попробовал возмутиться Роланд.  
\- Ты не увидишь. Почувствуешь. Но пока ты идёшь, ты не хочешь ничего узнать?  
\- А я что-то должен знать?  
\- Не то, чтобы должен, но может ты хочешь? И боишься признаться.  
Роланд продолжал идти. Лестница не заканчивалась, как и туман. Как и голос в голове, принадлежность которого он не мог определить. Голосу было плевать на то, что его игнорируют. Он настаивал. Или Она?  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, что случилось с твоим отцом, а, Роланд Матиас Бьорн?  
Паладин стиснул зубы, чтоб не отвечать и старался прекратить думать.  
\- Он тоже был здесь. Он нашёл Башню. Ты не первый, Роланд, как и он был не первым.  
Решимость его пошатнулась. "Я что же, встречусь с ним снова? - подумал он, - Сейчас?".  
Мягкий смешок разнёсся эхом:  
\- Нет, что ты. Он умер. Давно. Здесь. Ему был предоставлен шанс, но он им не воспользовался. Не смог преодолеть своих слабостей, пожертвовать несущественным ради цели всей жизни. Ради того, чтоб войти в Башню. Он проиграл и умер на пороге, ведь Башня требует душу и берёт её всю, не довольствуясь хоть и большей, но частью. А ведь его слабостью был ты, Роланд. Его грехом, который он не пожелал искупить. Ну что ж. Не случилось с отцом - получится с сыном. Твоя беда, Роланд, в том, что на тебе подобных грехов нет. Ты хороший паладин - верный и верующий, но ты не умеешь любить. И поэтому тебя больше ничто не спасёт. Ничто и никто.  
Полуэльф споткнулся и понял, что нахотися в.. комнате? или каком другом помещении, под ногами всё тот же туман, но больше нет лестницы, а ещё он испытал внезапный ужас от происходящего, но по инерции продолжил идти вперёд. Шаг, ещё шаг, оглянуться в тумане, туман создаёт будто стены, на границе сознания захлопывается дверь, серебряным звоном заключает задвижка - снаружи, по звуку ясно, снаружи. Поддавшись первобытному страху он порывается бежать, но не может. Пытается разглядеть свою руку и находит её намного выше, чем ожидал, находит себя? или только своё тело в подвешенном состоянии: руки раскинуты, глаза закрыты, в форме креста парит в метре над тем, что ещё несколько мгновений (или тысячелетий?) назад ощущалось полом... В футе от правой руки завис меч: остриём вниз, как будто в ожидании. Щит - слева. Шлем - у ног. Он же оставил всё это в пустыне... Или это был не он? Кто это был? Кто есть? Кто я? Движение прекращается: дальше хода нет. Он - дух, заключённый в этой туманной комнате, в прозрачной оболочке. Это ловушка? Но зачем?  
\- Тише, вот и всё, - звучит вокруг всё тот же голос и Роланд - то, что от него осталось - понимает, что это говорит Башня, - ты достиг своего пункта назначения. Не скажу, что ты был рождён для этого - есть и другие исходы, в которых ты не прийдёшь или не доживёшь до этого дня. Одна разница: этот случился. А остальные - их хватит чтобы занять тебя на ближайшую вечность. В конце концов, Узник мне нужен в здравом рассудке. Ты проживёшь все свои возможные жизни и будешь здесь. Будешь видеть сны. Засыпай, пусть тебя ничто не тревожит.  
Голос смолк. Роланд хотел опуститься на колени, хотел заплакать, но может ли так запросто предаться отчаянию дух? Дух, завершивший свой путь к предназначению...

Он не сдержался и всё же заплакал. Солнце слепило невыносимо и слёзы застилали глаза, съедая образ всадника, удалявшегося в пустыню. А он оставался здесь. Вчера ему сравнялось 11 лет, сегодня отец привёл его в Обитель, где ему предстояло стать одним из последователей Ордена Великой воды. Наставник отвёл его в баню, забрал его одежду и выдал робу послушника. Провёл в келью. Запер. От этого всего веяло чем-то неправильным, будто чувством déjà vu, но мальчик ещё не знал таких слов.  
Последовав совету Наставника, он не сдерживался и дал волю слезам, но довольно скоро уснул. И после этого трудного, переломного дня услышал во сне голос, которого не запомнил:  
\- Ты вышел на новый круг. В отчаянии ты заламываешь руки, крича что жизнь твоя разделилась на "до" и "после", но не понимаешь на до и после ЧЕГО. Оглядываешься назад, силясь понять, где ты оступился, в какой момент в твоей жизни что-то пошло не так... Или может ты недостаточно верил? Я прекращу твои метания: твоя жизнь вся вела тебя под откос. К этому исходу, дорогой. Ты потерял меньше, чем я обрела. Не благодари. Живи вечно. Ты верил, ты хорошо послужил Зебоим. Я этого не забуду.  
В сон ворвался звук: кто-то трубил в горн. Мальчик проснулся.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве священных текстов, возникающих в голове паладина использованы строфы из поэмы Роберта Браунинга «Чайльд-Роланд дошел до Темной Башни».  
> III, IV, VII - перевод Наны Эристави,  
> XV, XXXI - перевод Ксении Егоровой,  
> V, VI, IX - перевод Валентины Давиденковой.


End file.
